The present invention relates to a portable note-book computer expansion device and relates more particularly to such a portable note-book computer expansion device which has a space therein for holding a note-book computer to greatly expand the capacity and function of said note-book computer.
Computerization has become the inevitable way to keep a company developing or a factory or organization working more efficiently. From the original desk-top computers to the lap-top and note-book computers which were developed in recent years, computer hardware equipment has become more and more compact and easy to carry. In regular portable computers, working voltage is generally supplied from a DC power supply. Therefore, power-fail problem may happen frequently. Further, due to limited space, a portable computer does not provide many expansion slots for use. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 491,321, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,045, the present inventor disclosed a structure of battery and expansion slot changeable computer which can be alternatively connected to either AC or DC power supply and, the battery chamber therein can be replaced with an expansion slot to expand its function. However, this improvement can not fully satisfy all requirements. For example, IBM functional cards can not be used in regular portable computers due to limited space or size.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a portable note-book computer expansion device which is convenient for use to increase the capacity and functions of a note-book computer.